


Timeless

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even kodak can keep the past forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

_**Timeless (Santana/Brittany)**_  
 **Title:** Timeless  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
 **Summary:** Not even kodak can keep the past forever.  
 **A/N:** For[](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onlyjustwhisper**](http://onlyjustwhisper.livejournal.com/) 's prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - Kiss Locker" over on [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/).

Eye lashes forced together as she willed tears not to fall from her burning eyes. The timeless photo remained pasted onto her locker’s door, its image burned into her mind and skin as a finger pad, hers, traced the memory of distant affection. A sudden rush of deadly oxygen flooded into her lungs, and she traced wishes over her lips, heartbeat pounding in an unmatched dash towards the finish line. An unrequited kiss in the mists of Lima, disguised as meticulous application of cherry lip balm to oblivious personalities which trod steps along their own paths in the same halls.


End file.
